


Reichenbach Variations

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The confrontation between Sherlock Holmes and Professor Moriarty could have happened a number of ways: five ways it could have gone wrong and one way it could have gone right. RDJ!Holmes verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reichenbach Variations

**Author's Note:**

> This has been percolating since January, when it was inspired by the [shkinkmeme](http://shkinkmeme.livejournal.com/) [prompt](http://shkinkmeme.livejournal.com/9194.html?thread=21409258#t21409258) that asked for a different ending than what was portrayed in the movie (only the last portion actually fits the prompt ;-) ). I've been wanting to try the 5+1 form for a while, and since I wanted to try more than one alternate ending, this seemed like a good time for it. Consists of 5 drabbles and 1 double drabble.

1.  
Their eyes met as Moriarty obligingly lit Holmes' pipe, their thoughts running parallel. Both knew how this would end, the only way it could end. Still, Holmes searched for an alternative, something unexpected.

As soon as the thought occurred, he put it into action. Moriarty was caught off-guard; he would prevail. It was worth the cost of his own life.

The door opened and the image of Watson's horrified expression was burned in his mind as they plunged into the icy spray.

Had he known Watson was near, things might have been different.

Holmes fell, and his pockets were empty.

 

2.  
He knew it was foolishness, had worked out the probabilities in his mind, but he could think of no other alternative. Engaging Moriarty in a physical altercation might buy enough time that Watson could come to his aid.

It went as badly as he'd expected. Excruciating pain blossomed in his shoulder as Moriarty expertly exploited his weakness.

Holmes saw Watson out of the corner of his eye as he was pushed off the balcony.

Watson tackled Moriarty from behind and sent them both plummeting after Holmes.

Holmes was perilously close to drowning when Watson's body floated past.

He followed him.

 

3.  
He fought as long as he could despite the uselessness of his right arm. When Moriarty tossed him against the wall of the building, he remained still as if dazed, daring Moriarty to come within range of his feet.

The door opened to admit Watson, who fell upon Moriarty while Holmes struggled to rise.

Moriarty's skill exceeded Watson's and he quickly had the doctor at his mercy. Meeting Holmes' eyes, Moriarty slowly smiled. His hands jerked; Watson's lifeless body slumped to the floor.

With a cry of rage Holmes threw himself at Moriarty and propelled them both into the water.

 

4.  
Watson's timing was impeccable, arriving when Moriarty was distracted by lighting Holmes' pipe. Holmes blew the embers in Moriarty's face as Watson approached from behind.

With one arm around Moriarty's chest and one around his neck, Watson held him while Holmes landed a few good punches about his head and stomach to injure or incapacitate him. Moriarty smirked at him.

Two gunshots rang out and Holmes staggered back, falling to his knees. Furious, Watson tightened his grip until Moriarty went deathly still.

Watson's face was the last thing Holmes saw before his eyes fell shut and his blood ran cold.

 

5.  
Moriarty turned to leave and Holmes clenched his teeth on his pipe in frustration. Moriarty would walk away unchallenged and he could do nothing.

Then Watson appeared. He struggled valiantly with Moriarty while Holmes scrambled for a weapon.

He hefted the chess clock and swung it at Moriarty's head, hearing it thunk satisfyingly against the bone. There was also the sound of a shot. Both Moriarty and Watson fell.

Seeing Watson's blood enraged him; his foot found Moriarty's throat and remained there until Moriarty stopped breathing.

He was trying in vain to stop the blood flow when Mycroft found them.

 

6.  
Holmes smiled blandly at Moriarty and casually reached up as if to take back his lighter. Instead, he dealt a weak uppercut to Moriarty's chin, followed directly by a powerful jab from his left fist. He deflected Moriarty's sloppy but instinctive counterstrike and delivered a blow to his solar plexus.

Watson grabbed Moriarty from behind and slipped an arm around his neck, choking him until he passed out. Watson let him slump to the floor and Holmes crouched down, pushing up Moriarty's right sleeve until he could remove the contraption that held the tiny concealed gun.

"It seems a shame to let him live," Watson commented.

"Live?"

As if on cue, Moriarty stirred. They stood between him and the door and watched the professor draw a small throwing knife from inside his waistcoat as he regained his feet.

Without hesitation, Holmes raised the small gun and fired. The impact of the bullet drove Moriarty several steps back.

Holmes took a step closer and fired again. Moriarty disappeared over the railing.

Watson went to where Moriarty had been standing and peered down into the fine mist. "Well, that's over."

Holmes joined him. "You had impeccable timing."

Watson grinned. "You taught me well."


End file.
